el renacer del remolino
by Cyttorak
Summary: que pasa cuando un joven naruto no tiene el amor de una madre, la proteccion de un padre(negligencia), acompoñan a naruto uzumaki para comberirse en el shinobi mas fuerte y volver a levantar al remolino narutoxfemkyubi narutoxmikoto narutoxharem delen una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos esta es mi primera historia, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **La resurrección del remolino**

 **Prologo**

Que irónica que es la vida, cualquiera pensaría que por ser el primogénito del , Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō) tendrás una vida llena de amor y consentimientos, pero no en esta realidad porque desde el fatídico día en que el Kyubi fue liberado por ese hombre de mascara de su antiguo contenedor Kushina Uzumaki, el mismo día del nacimiento de Naruto y sus "hermanos".

 **Flashback 10 de octubre**

Lo siento Kushina pero es la única manera en que podemos contener al Kyubi, para que no destruya la aldea.

Pero Minato no podemos sentenciarlos a una vida como jinchûrikis, sabes lo difícil que será de su vida

Lo se Kushina, pero no hay, otra manera, pondré el chacra yin en natsumi y la parte yang en naruko y el alma de del zorro. Mientras decía hacia los sellos para Sello de la Parca (死鬼封尽, Shiki Fūin)

¿Quién me a convocado? Pregunto el Shinigami

Yo grito Minato

Para que as convocado miserable humano

Porque quiero que selles el chacra del Kyubi en mis hijas, y el alma en mi hijo mayor Naruto

El Shinigami le quedo mirando. Acaso este niño será el famoso niño de la profecía que me dijo mi hermana

De acuerdo humano hare lo que mites, mientras empezó a realizar la división alma-chacra y proseguir con el sellado en los respectivos buques.

Escucha bien miserable humano, estoy de buen humor hoy por lo que dejare que te quedes con tu miserable alma, pero recuerdo siempre esto.

Tus acciones harán que la cuenta que debe konoha vuelva y sea cobrada, por que será tu sangre decida si perdonar tus pecados o destruirte como un insecto. Dijo el Shinigami mientras desaparecía.

Minato que ya estaba preparado para su la extracción del alma, no pudo creer lo que le dijo el Shinigami, que no le quitaría su alma, pero para mala suerte de Minato no pudo escuchar la advertencia que le hizo el Shinigami.

Escuchaste esto Kushina, el Shinigami no me quitara mi alma

Si Minato al fin podremos ser una familia feliz.

 **Fin del flashback**

Pero todo eso se desmorono cuando Jiraiya el Sapo Sabio (虾蟇仙人, Gama Sennin) y maestro de Minato apareció para contarle sobre el niño de la profecía

 **Flashback inicia**

Eso quiere decir sensei que el niño de la profecía pude ser tanto natsumi como naruko

Y porque no Naruto pregunto Jiraiya

No lo creo ya que tiene reservas de chacra muy pequeñas mientras que natsumi y naruko posen el poder del Kyubi

Tienes razón, por eso debemos concentrarnos en entrenar a las niñas que salvaran al mundo lo último gritándolo

Si tiene razón mis hijas salvaran al mundo grito feliz Minato

 **Fin del flashback**

Al día siguiente del sellado Minato conto a toda la aldea de como selló al Kyubi en sus hijos y como el Shinigami no le robo el alma a toda la aldea.

Al principio todos los aldeanos pedían la sangre de los niños, pero después después de explicarles de cómo sus hijas salvaron a la aldea al retener el poder del demonio. Natsumi y naruko quedaron como heroínas delante de los aldeanos mientras que el pobre de Naruto como la reencarnación del Kyubi en cuerpo humano.

Y eso no fue lo peor, si no que sus padres por el entrenamiento especial para sus hermanas fue dejado de lado, olvido, y odiado por los aldeanos.

Y esto es lo que nos conlleva a la siguiente escena, un Naruto de unos cinco años desnutrido y pequeño corriendo para poder salvarse de una turba de aldeanos furiosos.

¡Vuelve aquí maldito demonio! ¡Pagaras la muerte de mi esposo! ¡Terminaremos lo que nuestro Hokage empezó hace cinco años! ¡No dejen que se escapen! Eran algunos de los gritos de los férricos aldeanos.

¡Ya no podrás escapar maldito demonio! Dijo un aldeano entrando a un callejón sin salida donde estaba Naruto.

Por favor no me peguen, yo no hecho nada malo dijo Naruto mientras lloraba ¡que maldito descarados que eres demonio! Grito un aldeano ¡pagaras por tus crímenes! Gritaron antes de lanzarse contra el pobre niño. No por favor suplicaba Naruto, muere maldito! Grito un aldeano mientras lo golpeaba con un palo dejándolo inconsciente y con tres costillas rotas.

 **Subconsciente de Naruto**

Donde estoy dijo Naruto mientras abría los ojos para revelar una alcantarilla gigantesca donde se escuchaban golpes y gritos .Naruto siguió el ruido y lo que encontró los sorprendió. Frente a él era una hermosa pelirroja con un kimono negro.

¡Déjenlo malditos, el no tiene la culpa! Gritaba desesperada la pelirroja mientras lloraba e intentaba salir de la cárcel que la aprisionaba.

¿Quién eres? Pregunto el rubio al acercarse a la jaula de la pelirroja

La pelirroja al verlo se sorprendió mucho al verlo y en una fracción de segundo estaba arrodillada frente a Naruto.

Perdón grito la pelirroja al rubio que se sorprendió mucho.

¿por qué me pides perdón? Dijo Naruto

Porque yo soy la razón de que los aldeanos te odien y tus padres te desprecien lloro la pelirroja.

Al escuchar lo último Naruto izo una mueca pues era cierto que sus padres lo despreciaban.

 **Flashback inicia**

Okasan, Otosan pudo entrenar con mis hermanas y ustedes pidió un joven Naruto

No puedes ver Naruto que tu solo serias un estrobo para tus hermanas, pues básicamente eres eso grito un Minato furioso

Pero eso no es justo Otosan grito Naruto desesperado pues esta ya era la veinteava ves que se lo pedía a su padre.

Lo que Naruto no espero fue recibir una gran cachetada que le dejo roja la mejilla de parte de su Okasan

No seas estúpido Naruto no ves la que dice tu padre es cierto no vuelvas a molestar y quédate en tu cuarto, grito Kushina.

Naruto salió corriendo a su cuarto mientras lloraba .

¿Por qué? Grito Naruto en su cuarto mientras se acordaba de todos los viajes familiares, cenas, eventos que fue dejado alado , por sus hermanas, si no fuera por Mikoto uchiha y su hijo Itachi uchiha , el no sabría leer o escribir ni micho menos controlar su chacra.

Toda esa noche Naruto lloro amargamente.

 **Fin del flashback**

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque es la verdad dijo la pelirroja, porque yo soy el Kyubi dijo mostrado sus tres colas

Entiendo dijo Naruto ¿tu querías atacar la aldea?

No, fui controlada dijo el Kyubi mientras seguía llorando

Entonces no hay nada que perdonar dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Pero, no me vas a odiar por lo que te hice

No ya que tú fuiste controlada y si te odiaran cual sería la diferencia entre yo y los aldeanos, además quisiera saber tu nombre y porque solo tienes tres colas.

Veras Naruto mi nombre es kuruma dijo con una sonrisa y la razón por la que tengo tres colas es porque Hokage-baka sello mi chacra en tus hermanas y ya lo estoy recuperando , pues el chacra que tienen poco a poco se ira agotando ya que no tienen quien lo regenera y yo lo estoy recuperando y muy pronto tendré todo mi poder.

Gracias por la información kuruma-chan

La pelirroja se sonrojo por el sufijo chan, será mejor que despiertes

Claro que si kuruma-chan

 **En el mundo real**

Maldición dijo Naruto mientras se despertaba.

No te preocupes Naruto mi chacra ya empezado a recuperarte dijo una voz en la mente del rubio

Gracias kuruma-chan

Sera mejor que me valla a casa, mientras caminaba de regreso al compuesto Namikaze **(explicare Namikaze y no Uzumaki en el próximo capítulo de la historio XD)** escucho una conversación que tenían sus padres con sus hermanas

Son las mejores jijas que pude desear grito una feliz Kushina Namikaze tienes razón Kushina-chan dijo Minato.

Gracias dijeron las gemelas por el cumplido de sus padres

Ni lo digas hijas ustedes son nuestras únicas hijas dijo felizmente Kushina. Sola esta frase destruyo completamente al pobre rubio, que todos sus sueños y esperanzas de que sus padres algún día lo reconocieran.

Corrió como si no hubiera mañana por las calles el complejo hasta su cuarto llorando amargamente.

¿Por qué no me quieren? Gritaba el pobre de Naruto ¿ por qué me odian?

Tranquilízate por favor Naruto como quieres que me tranquilízate si mis padres no me quiere el pueblo me odian y a los únicos que les importo son a cinco personas en esta aldea desearía tener un verdadera familia Kami.

Y como si Kami le concediera el deseo un destello de luz blanca topo los ojos de Naruto.

Al desaparecer el destello lo que se pudo observar a un hombre de unos 50 años con el pelo blanco y una espiral roja en su hombro y dos Katanas en su espalda .

¿Quién eres? Pregunto un temeroso Naruto

Yo soy tu abuelo Naruto

¿tú eres mi jiji?

Si Naruto yo soy tu abuelo y el que te sacara de este infierno para que puedas resurgir al remolino y a tu familia

Kuruma-chan es verdad la que dice este hombre, no pudo decirte si es verdad pero no veo una alma mala o malas intenciones y creo que está siendo honesto.

Y cómo te llamas jiji

Me llamo Ashina Uzumaki

 **Y corte …**

Que tal les pareció ni primera historia chicos, si les gusto dejen comentarios y estoy abierto a sugerencias para mejora

Adiosito, se despide el remolino negro


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas amigos, perdón por el retraso lo que pasa es que estado teniendo unas semanas muy ocupadas en el cole en mis exámenes, casas abiertas, etc. pero bueno aquí estas el segundo capítulo que lo disfruten**

 **Heredero del remolino**

Flashback inicia

\- Me llamo Ashina Uzumaki- dijo el peli rojo – y tú y yo somos parte del poderoso clan Uzumaki - dijo Ashina lo último hinchando un poco el pecho.

-clan Uzumaki-dijo un muy dudoso Naruto – nunca he escachado de ese clan jiji-

-pero que carajos, Naruto nunca te conto Kushina de nuestro clan de nuestro patrimonio de nuestra familia de nosotros- dijo un muy irritado Uzumaki.

-no, a ella so lo le interesa natsumi y naruko, ella nunca me presta atención y cada vez que le pido que me entrene solo me dice que largue a mi cuarto porque solo estorbo a natsumi y naruko, nunca me atiende, nunca me cuida como un madre lo debe hacer solo dice que soy un estorbó-

-como se atreve- dijo un férrico Ashina

-dime Naruto que más han hecho-

-bueno jiji, si no fuera por Sarutobi jiji yo estaría muerto, si no fuera por él, no sé qué sería de mí el prácticamente me cuido, desde que ellos me descuidaron-

\- Hiruzen Sarutobi- dijo Ashina con un coco de recelo **(de porqué del recelo lo contare en el cuarto capítulo, oh are una especie de ova que se dedicara solo esa historia)**

\- si tú conoces lo conoces-

\- no solo me sonaba el nombre -mintió Ashina

-bueno como te iba contando el me enseñó a leer y escribir, él y neko-chan fueron uno de los pocos que se acordaron de mi cumpleaños y no se les olvido como los demás, por estar con natsumi y naruko-

-Quieres decir que ellos se olvidaron de alimentarte, cuidarte y educarte- dijo un muy cabreado Ashina que estaba creando un instinto asesino que haría que el jubi se viera como un niñita. Mientras hacía esto de pronto vio las heridas que tenía Naruto en su cuerpo.

\- dime Naruto como te hiciste esto-

\- son los golpes de dieron los aldeanos jiji-

\- como, te maltratan los aldeano, pero porque-

-ellos solo me ven como un demonio-

\- Este maldito pueblo como se atreven tratar así a un niño pequeño-

\- dime Naruto quieres seguir con tus padres –

\- claro que no jiji ellos no me quieren en lo más minino, si pudiera me largara de esta maldita aldea – dijo un muy triste Naruto

\- entonces gaki tú serás mi hijo-

-pero jiji no se supone que tú eres ni abuelo- dijo un muy confundido Naruto

\- así es Naruto, yo soy el padre de la maldita de Kushina, pero podríamos realizar un jutsu de cambio de sangre que me volvería tu padre y no tu abuelo-

-entonces tu serás mi nuevo padre – dijo un muy emocionado Naruto

\- si Naruto, pero primero hemos de necesitar un documento firmado de tus "padres"-

\- para que-

\- para que luego no digan que te secuestre o te puse bajo un Genjutsu-

\- y cuando lo hacemos – dijo un muy feliz Naruto

\- dentro de 4 años-

\- pero oto-san porque tanto tiempo- dijo un muy desilusionado Naruto

\- porque primero tendremos que entrenar tu cuerpo para que pueda soportar el sello de cambio de sangre y poderte convertir en un verdadero Uzumaki - dijo un serio Ashina.

Fin Flashback

Ahora vemos a un Naruto de unos 9 años caminando solo por la calle mientras recordaba su entrenamiento con su oto-san

Decir que su nuevo oto-san era un sádico es decir que el gran cañón no es nada más que un simple hueco en la tierra.

En los cuatro siguientes años, fueron el infierno en vida el primer año entrenaron su condición física, correr, flexiones, sentadillas, etc. al principio fueron fáciles pero luego le pusieron los sellos de peso, que cada vez que te acostumbrabas a los pesos se iban duplicando el peso sucesivamente.

El segundo año entreno en sus artes ninja primero con Fūinjutsu con un buen Uzumaki era un monstruo en este arte. A su tierna edad de 7 años Naruto ya podía rivalizar con Jiraiya en este campo que lo pone en alta chunin en parámetros uzumakis. Luego en Genjutsu, donde gracias al kage bunshin no jutso aumento su control de chacra a grandes pasos siendo capaz de realizar el ejerció del árbol pie y el de caminar sobre agua, permitiéndole usar Genjutsu de rang por su estado de jinchuriki no le afectaban los Genjutsu. Después vino Kenjutsu donde demostró ser todo un prodigio, siendo capaz de dominar el primer estilo Uzumaki algo que ni siquiera la maldita de Kushina pudo hacer y por ultimo pero no menos importante ninjutsu sabia unas cuantas técnicas de rang

3 y cuarto Naruto aprendió historia, taijutsu , estrategias para la guerra , crear nuevas técnicas de todos sus conocimientos.

Pero de mal manera Ashina aprendió que Naruto creando técnicas sin supervisión es la peor idea del mundo.

Ya que Naruto creo un poderoso Genjutsu donde la victimo estaría atada a una cama en posición de cuatro y de pronto la puerta se empieza abrir lentamente , de donde aparece orochimaru el sannin serpiente en un baby-doll color rosa y con un bate lleno de lubricante. Se pondría en tu retaguarda y ( la siguiente escena fue borrada por contener escenas de yaoi extremas y muy perturbadores)

Y lo peor de todo sales con el trasero adolorido. ( necesito un terapeuta después de escribir esa escena)

Al cual Naruto llamo la última noche

Pero bueno Naruto estaba más que emocionado aunque no lo de muestre por fuera hoy sería el día en que realice el jutso de cambio de sangre para volverse el verdadero hijo de su oto-san y ser un Uzumaki de sangre pura.

Se puso a pensar que pasaría desde ese punto su oto-san se lo llevaría de esta aldea maldita, y si eso fuera así que pasaría con la poca gente que le quiere en este pueblo: Mikoto que asido una madre con él desde el día en que se conocieron

Flashback

Naruto regresa a su "casa" de uno de los entrenamientos con su oto-san en el bosque de la muerte el único lugar donde no habría perros del Hokage-baka.

Cuando de pronto vio a una hermosa pelinegra con un lacio pelo negro, unos senos que por lo mínimo copa c casi copa D en un hermoso kimono también negro una diosa para la vista.

La cual estaba llorando.

-sabes una hermosa mujer como tú no debe dejar que sus penas arruinen esa cara tan angelical y hermosa.- (que tal eh)

 **En el sello**

Estaba una pelirroja murmurando algo sobre contenedores ofrecidos, pelinegras roba cunas y escritores pervertidos mientras clavaba ajugas en un peluche muy parecido a…mi

(Tengo miedo sálvenme D: )

De donde lo saco ni Kami sabe

 **Mundo real**

Naruto sintió un pequeño escalofrió y tuvo piedad por su pobre escritor que sería castrado por ajuagas

-tu quien eres- pregunto la mujer

\- yo soy Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, Y tú –

-Mikoto uchiha-

-mucho gusto en conocerte Mikoto-

-el gusto es … espera dijiste Uzumaki acaso eres algo para Kushina Uzumaki- dijo muy intrigada la mujer

-por desgracia si, ella es mi " mi madre"- haciendo énfasis en la palabra madre

\- y porque están en este lugar tan peligroso a Kushina debe estar muy preocupada por ti muchachito-

\- jajá, que chistosa que eres como si a ella le importara a ella solo le importa sus princesas- dijo un descontento Naruto

-Kushina nunca aria algo así –

-enserio- dijo Naruto y así le empezó a contar de su abandono y la negligencia de su "padres"

Al terminar la historia se podía ver a una Mikoto muy cabreada que tenía ganas de matar a cierta tomate y a su esposo ( no se me ocurrió un buen apodo para minato , si pueden díganme uno y el mejor saldrá en el siguiente capítulo).

\- Y dime porque llorabas – pregunto Naruto

\- me acabo de encontrar a mi esposo engañando me con otra –dijo Mikoto mientras volvía a llorar ( en este mundo no hubo masacre uchiha, todavía )

\- no llores por ese bastardo que no sabe reconocer a la hermosísima mujer que tiene- dijo un Naruto dando una de sus características sonrisas.

Lo que hizo que mikoto se sonrojara

\- espera que solo es un niño de la edad de sasuke- se reprendió así misma-

Desde ese día Naruto y mikoto se volvieron muy pegados. Mikoto para Naruto se volvió su nueva madre, para mikoto, Naruto se volvió un nuevo hijo. Al cual podía entrenar para poder ver ese abdomen bien marcado eso músculos esos. Le empezó a salir sangre de la nariz y se sintió muy acalorada mientras empezaba a reír pervertida mente.

Fin flashback

De pronto llego al compuesto del clan namikaze-uzumaki donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de las heroínas .

A Naruto le importaba muy poco esto quería saber que le dio Sarutobi-jiji y neko-chan por su cumpleaños.

Pero de pronto se escuchó la vos de Hokage-baka

-señores y señoras hoy voy a dar UN ANUNCIO MUY IMPORTANTE- dijo minato en el escenario de la fiesta.

A Naruto le importo muy poco así que siguió su camino a su cuarto.

-Declarare a mi hija natsumi como heredera del clan Namikaze

No le importaba a Naruto lo mas mínimo

\- y a naruko como la heredera del clan Uzumaki-

En ese momento todo se paro lo único que se escucho fue un gran grito de furia

¡ME NIEGO¡ grito un enloquecido Naruto

Y corte…

Es algo pequeño como dije este mes estaré muy ocupada por lo que me demorare en publicar.

En el próximo capítulo Naruto vs naruko

bay


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar tremendo grito, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue que la expresión de aquel joven, la cual solo prometía dolor y sufrimiento.

Me niego que me quiten lo que me pertenece por derecho de nacimiento- volvió a gritar naruto

Naruto no hagas tanto escándalo, tu perfectamente sabes que naruko , debe ser la líder del clan, eres demasiado débil- dijo Minato con tono aburrido como si no fuera la gran cosa

Has caso a tu padre naruto no eres rival ni para naruko como para natsumi- dijo una tranquila Kushina

A la mayoría les sorprendió esto porque no sabía que minato y Kushina tuvieran un tercer hijo.

-Así que soy demasiado débil eh, que tal si decidimos el liderazgo del clan por medio de una batalla-

-no seas tonto naruto-baka no eres rival para mí- dijo una muy confiada naruko

-pues eso lo veremos en el campo de batalla-

-naruto deja de joder, naruko será la líder de clan y listo- dijo un ya molesto minato

\- oh que le pasa, el cuarto tiene miedo de que mate a una de sus hijitas-

-muy bien naruto tú lo pediste, tendrás un mástil con naruko para decidir al líder del clan, naruko acabalo-

\- no tienes que pedirlo padre, acabare con esta basura-

Todos en la fiesta estaban eufóricos, y van a ver como el demonio y va ser aniquilado por una de sus heroínas.

Lito baka – dijo naruko mientras liberaba una cola chacra

Cuando tú quieras maldita-

Katon: flechas de fénix – grito naruko, mientras cientos de bolas de fuego Iván directo así naruto

Minato, detén esta barbaridad – grito un muy asustado Sarutobi

Él se lo busco-

Maldito- mientras se preparaba para intervenir

Pero todo se detuvo cuando de pronto se empezó a escuchar una riza al otro lado del campo

-eso es todo lo que tienes eh-

\- pero como, como saliste ileso de mi jutsu maldito- grito naruko

Mientras salía su segunda cola chacra

Si así lo quieres, futon: gua dalla milenaria- mientras una gran cuchilla se formaba y avanza ferozmente asía naruko la cual impacto de lleno.

Ahhh- fue el grito de naruko. – maldito-

Mientras se lanzaba un puño contra naruto, el cual lo esquivo con su antebrazo para dar un giro en su propio eje y poder dar una patada de lleno en la cara de naruko, lo que produjo que saliera volando

Lo pagaras- mientras sacaba la cuarta cola y su manto chacra empezó a consumirla.

Maldición- pensó naruto

Naruko con un impulso de velocidad logro darle un golpe a naruto el cual fue sorprendido con la guardia baja.

Crees con eso me ganaras-

Roattttttttttttttttttt- fue el grito ensordecedor de naruko

La cual volvió a lanzarse con increíble velocidad, pero esta vez con un rasengan en mano

Mierda- mientras lograba esquivar el rasengan

Roatttttt-

Mientras lanzaba una poderosa patada , la cual naruto logro desviar con su mano, pero no pudo parar el golpe que le proporciono una de las colas lo que lo mando contra los arboles .

Maldición ahora que hago-

Naruto no se as tonto, no puedes ganarle en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, debes utilizar jutsus de larga distancia – dijo kuruma por medio de su enlace

De acuerdo- futon: gran dragón de viento

Mientras un gran dragón de aspecto oriental carga contra naruko la cual lo esquivo, mientras veía de donde surgió el ataque y extendía una de sus colas para cazar a su oponente

-carajo- mientras esquiva la cola de naruko y sacaba un kunai y le agregaba chacra viento para poder hacerle frente a la cola.

Mientras tanto en el publico todo estaban gritando apoyando a su heroína, excepto la personas que apreciaban al rubio las cuales que consistía en Sarutobi, Mikoto, Ayame y su padre, que se preguntaban que tan fuerte era su rubio y desde las sombras cierta ambu estaba con el alma en un hilo por el bienestar del rubio.

-naruto debemos a cavar con esto ahora no podremos vencer-

-puta madre, de acuerdo, pero kuruma-chan debes darme un poco de tu chacra-

-cuando tú digas naruto-kun-

\- maldición, no esperaba utilizar el jutsu que recién cree-

\- futon: Āmā kaminokaze (armadura del viento divino)

Todos se sorprendieron cuando de pronto un gran resplandor aparición por los árboles, parecía el manto de chacra de su heroína pero en vez de color rojo sangre era blanco leche y podía apreciar la figura de su portador.

-¿qué mierda es eso?- grito un civil al azar

\- esto es mi armadura del viento divino nivel 1- grito naruto mientras cargaba contra naruko a una velocidad superior.

\- naruto debes terminarlo rápido , no sabemos cuánto durara – aconsejo kuruma

-bien-

Mientras la armadura creaba brazos para poder detener a las colas, y naruto le golpeaba con la palma y colocaba un sello de supresión de chacra en naruko la cual al perder todo el chacra callo inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que naruto desactivo su armadura.

Gane maldita- dijo un jadeante naruto , pero cuando esta listo para reclamar su premio.

PLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fue lo que se escuchó por todo el campo, Kushina Namikaze le había dado una bofetada a su "hijo"

-como puedes ser tan egoísta no ves que tu hermanas son las heroínas y tu el que sobra- grito una histérica Kushina

Y cuando estuvo para darle otra bofetada a naruto una mano la detuvo agarrando su muñeca.

Como te atreves- dijo el desconocido mientras liberaba un gran instinto asesino

Quien eres-

Oh que mal me siento, te olvidaste de mi- mientras dejaba ver todo su rostro

Imposible, tu deberías estar muerto-

Pero no es así y eh visto tus pecados- mientras decía esto aumento la presión en la muñeca de Kushina, lo que la hizo gritar del dolor

Suelta a mi esposa maldito- grito minato mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su rasengan

Tst que molesto – mientras ponía una barrera entre ellos y los demás.

La barrera era color carmesí y formaba un domo donde la insignia del remolino se podía apreciar

-Kushina has cometido grandes crímenes contra el remolino y al linaje de los uzumakis-

\- padre, debes entender era por el bien del pueblo- suplico una temerosa Kushina pues entendía en la situación que estaba.

Ashina le propino un fuerte rodillazo lo que hizo que Kushina se arrodillara.

Nunca me vuelvas a decir padre maldita escoria, tu traicionaste al clan Uzumaki, maltrataste a un Uzumaki, y cambiaste a tu familia por poder, y por eso y mucho más, serás desterrada completamente del clan Uzumaki- sentención Ashina

No por favor, es que minato dijo que era lo mejor y yo lo seguí-

No, ves en lo que te has convertido , en una maldita fangirl-

Y de la nada aparecieron cuatro estatuas, las estatuas de los antiguos uzukages vestidos con sus armaduras y armas.

-Kushina yo como actual uzukage te destierro a ti y a tu descendencia acepto a naruto por crímenes contra el clan Uzumaki.

\- no por favor- rogo Kushina

\- qué pena- mientras él y las estatuas ponían su mano en su vientre y procedían a colocarle un sello, el proceso del sellado, fue lo más doloroso y terrible en el universo ya que afectaba a nivel del ADN y no solo fue para ella si no para también para sus hijas

-Listo, el sellado asido completado espero que sepas lo que pasa ahora-

-el sello de desterrados afecta a nivel del ADN, lo que produce que se pierda el chacra especial, las cadenas, las grandes reservas, el uso Fūinjutsu y cualquier tipo de técnicas del clan Uzumaki o que se basen en ellas.

\- muy bien ese es el normal, que te acabo de poder realizo lo mismo solo que también a todos tus conocidos que enseñaste nuestras técnicas-

\- eso quiere decir que….- no pudo terminar la frase ya que callo inconsciente, pero de pronto su pelo en vez de rojo, empezó a oscurecer dejándolo en un pelo marrón.

\- naruto estas bien- mientras empezó a poner chacra para que despierte ya que quedo inconsciente por el sobresfuerzo qué produjo su última técnica.

\- si oto-san, pero que paso y donde estamos –

\- es un domó religioso del clan Uzumaki y también es donde realizare el proceso de cambio de sangre-

\- en serio, hoy será al fin el día en que me convierta en tu verdadero hijo-

\- si , pero debemos darnos prisa- mientras decía del suelo surgió una espiral que conectaba con el.

-naruto acuéstate en el centro de la espiral-

Cuando naruto hizo lo que su oto-san le pidió las estatuas se volvieron a mover pero esta vez, se pusieron en pose de loto y concentraron todo su poder en naruto y Ashina se cortó su mano con su Katana y rego su sangre en el cuerpo de naruto, el cual empezó a brillar por unos minutos.

Cuando el resplandor se apagó se podía ver a nuestro rubio con unos cuantos mechones rojos , su tono muscular mucho más definido y su chacra se duplico.

-a hora que oto-san- dijo débilmente naruto

\- guarda tus fuerzas naruto nos dirigimos a la aldea del remolino- mientras activaba el sello de tele transportación.

 **Y corte….**

Que tal les pareció?

Hoy acabo de entrar a vacaciones por lo que mis próximos capítulos serán mucho más largos y frecuentes.

Gracias a todos que les gusta mis historia y me apoyan, pero un agradecimiento especial a:

ZAFIR09.- gracias por todas tus ideas y apoyo.

Hasta luego, de parte del remolino negro.


	4. Chapter 4

La aldea del remolino antiguo hogar del casi extinto clan Uzumaki, un lugar donde Vivian miles de personas, un lugar aislado del resto del mundo, un lugar donde la vida prospero, pero todo eso se fue al olvido, traicionados y tacados por temor, fueron destruidos sin compasión pero no todo se fue, todavía en esa tierra existe la esperanza, el portador de la esperanza, el próximo líder del clan Uzumaki guiado y entrenado por la muerte roja, portando la fuerza de su familia caída, desde la negligencia de sus antiguos padres fue rescatado para prepararlo para su destino se le fue dado otro padre un verdadero padre que desterró a la escoria que deshonro a su clan, a su familia, a su hijo, a su hermano, a su ahijado, hablamos de Uzumaki naruto que llego a estas tierras hace ya cinco años, cinco años en que ha entrenado duro y sin descanso mostrando su fuerza y voluntad su increíble forma para sorprender y ser impredecible logrando superar a cualquiera que se le fue otorgado el título de prodigio pero sobretodo mostrando la clase de ninja que es, con su gran ingenio e imaginación fue capaz de crear técnicas y sellos que no tienen igual permitiéndole con seguir algo que parecía algo completamente imposible, si hablo de poder sacar a su compañera del sello, lograr con seguir las cadenas chacra y mejorarlas.

Ayer por la tarde naruto realizo Runessansu· Buraddo un ritual para probar si es digno de ser un protector del clan realizado su técnicas más fuertes y tu sellos más fuerte las cuales fueron: la armadura del viento divino fase 4 donde naruto podría crear una especie de esqueleto humanoide de color blanco hueso que lo protege o solo aparecer parte del esqueleto, el futon Zerozōn ( zona cero) ataque que elimina el oxigeno de una zona determinada que dura alrededor de 5 minutos y suiton Saigo no namida ( ultima lagrima) jutso que es capaz de formar una plataforma de agua donde se empezarán a crear copias de todos aquellos que mataste, traicionaste o dañaste una técnica tanto ofensiva como psicológica ya que cada representación dirá el pecado que cometiste mientras ataca con las técnicas del representado y en sellos realizo el Shīru no hossa ( apoderamiento de sello) sello que permite que el usuario tome control del sello oponente, la cantidad del tiempo de control se define por la fuerza y complejidad del sello controlado, el mismo sello que permitió la libertad de su compañera hace un año, Unmei no rensa ( cadenas del destino) un sello que dispara cientos de cadenas negras que se incrusta en la victima para luego rodear y marcar su cuerpo de cualquier tipo de sello, por ejemplo si es de aprisionamiento el sello comprimirá a la víctima y la cadenas lo arrastraran al contenedor suprimiendo su chacra, si es de entrenamiento los sellos aumentaran el peso del cuerpo y de la zona determina y si es para contener las cadenas que sujetaran a la víctima y se clavaran en el piso, el Supēsuai ( ojo del tiempo) un sello puesto en el ojo derecho de naruto que le permite poner sellos de telestransportacion en todo lugar donde naruto ponga su mirada cuatro veces más rápido que la técnica de minato, el Shikkan no shinkō ( evolución de enfermedad) sello aumenta la evolución de cualquier enfermedad que tenga hasta su máxima expresión y el Seigi no Kami ( dios de la justicia) sello que se pone en el hombro del usuario que logra evitar que otros que intente robar las técnicas, después de mostrar su fuerza naruto logro su cometido de volverse guardián o ninja de la aldea del remolino, después de la celebración con su padre y kuruma, su padre le pidió que le acompañara al centro del templo Uzumaki ya que tenían algo muy serio de que hablar.

-naruto ya que has terminado tu entrenamiento con éxito, es hora de que sepas la verdad tanto de la creación como de la destrucción del clan- dijo mientras tomaba asiento- veras como todos sabrán se dice que el Rikudō Sennin, tuvo dos hijos, el mayor Indra que heredo los ojos del sabio y que fundo el clan uchiha y el menor Asura que heredo el cuerpo del sabio y que fundo el clan senju, pero eso no era toda la verdad, desconocido para el mundo y sus hermanos el Rikudō Sennin tuvo un tercer hijo que heredo el chacra y la sabiduría del sabio permitiéndole entender la compresión del chacra y permitiéndole crear un nuevo arte el arte del sellado, coma ya podrás imaginar él fue el fundador del clan Uzumaki , Tenshi Uzumaki fue el tercer hijo del sabio y a diferencia de sus dos hermanos que buscaban la gloria a base de guerras por sus ideales, el creo su ideal en base a la familia que otorgaba el amor del ideal de Asura y la fuerza del ideal de Indra , él fue el verdadero sucesor del sabio, en la última noche de vida del sabio que fue donde creo a las bestias con colas también le dio sus ojos a su ultimo hijo el cual solos lo utilizo una vez para crear el hogar de toda su familia.-

\- entonces padre quieres decir que todos lo uzumakis somos descendientes del Rikudō Sennin – mientras ponía los ojos con estrellitas- chúpense esa malditos engreídos. (si estoy hablando de los uchihas)

\- naruto debes entender de toda la complejidad que esto implica, como te dije Tenshi se le otorgaron los verdaderos ojos del sabio, pero a diferencia de su padre, su descendencia si heredo el rinegan pero en un estado de inactividad por eso ningún Uzumaki hasta hora ha sido capaz de despertarlo- dijo mientras se recostaba en el espaldar del asiento- naruto no me queda mucho tiempo en esta vida- soltó sin preocupación el Uzumaki.

\- ¿ cómo que no te queda mucho tiempo de vida? Y que carajos es eso que ningún Uzumaki los ha despertado hasta hora- pregunto un muy impactado y enojado naruto

\- veras naruto aunque solo parezca de 35 no es mi verdadera edad yo tengo alrededor de los 250 años y aun con la longevidad Uzumaki debería ser un anciano, en los últimos momentos de la aldea logre crear un sello que me permitiera mantener mi cuerpo y técnicas en su mejor estado porque se me había aparecido Shinigami-sama-

 **Flashback**

\- Uzukage- sama los invasores lograron atravesar la barrera- grito un ambu

\- uzukage-sama están atacando a los civiles y destruyendo los puntos de agrupamiento- grito otro ninja

\- repártanse en tres escuadrones, el primer escuadrón mande a los civiles, mujeres y niños a los refugios subterráneos con cuatro ninjas adentros y ponga los sellos. El segundo escuadrón y reúnanse con migo en la plaza principal haremos barricadas y frenaremos el paso de enemigo para que el tercer escuadrón rodé al enemigo y los eliminemos- grito un Ashina Uzumaki vistiendo su armadura y Katana listo para el combate pero de pronto todo se puso obscuro y la temperatura de la habitación empezó a bajar.

\- humano – se escuchó en toda la habitación mientras el Shinigami aparecía – humano – volvió a repetir el Shinigami.

\- Shinigami-sama – dijo Ashina sin perder la compostura y hacer una pequeña reverencia – me podría explicar el porqué de esta reunión no es que quiera ser descortés pero estamos en plena guerra-

\- Ashina sé que estas en plena guerra pero también sé que las van a perder y van a ser aniquilados-dijo sin inmutarse la entidad – pero no es por eso que quise hablar contigo, veras tu clan no va ser aniquilado por completo algunos lograran escapar y conseguir una nueva familia pero uno de ellos va ser traicionado, olvidado y maltratado será aquel que por ser considerado débil se le fue negado amor y protección de su familia pero el tendrá el poder de volver a reunir a su clan, creerá en los ideales de Tenshi y será guiado por el ultimo uzukage- dijo el dios mientras de tras de él se formaba la imagen de naruto antes de que Ashina lo encontrara – y ese será tu nieto uzukage-

\- Shinigami-sama gracias por la advertencia pero no pudo creer que mi nieto el hijo de Kushina mi única hija va ser descuidado por ella- dijo Ashina mostrando cierto odio en sus ojos por decir que su apreciada hija va ser algo tan cruel como eso.

\- sigue pensando en eso, pero eso va a pasar lo creas o no- dijo mientras se formaba otra imagen de Kushina adulta – ella va ser corrompida por la búsqueda de poder y olvidara a su clan por otro y con eso sus antiguas creencias-

\- si eso es cierto entonces porque usted me está diciendo todo esto- pregunto aséptico el Uzumaki

\- primera porque he conocido bien a tu clan y sé que no son como el resto que solo busca el poder y segundo porque tu nieto será el encargado de destruir el mal del odio eterno, bueno eso es todo tú eliges si seguir mi consejo- dijo mientras desaparecía y todo lo demás volvía a la normalidad .

 **Fin flashback**

\- Quien diría que todo resulto tal y como dijo Shinigami-sama – dijo mientras daba una amarga sonrisa- pero bueno es hora de que te cuente la verdad sobre la destrucción del clan Uzumaki-

 **Flashback**

Las tropas uzumakis habían efectuado el plan que su kage había dicho logrando así aniquilar con casi la totalidad de las fuerzas enemigas aunque perdieron a la mayoría de sus camaradas, de pronto se empezaron a ver nuevas banderas pera esta vez de una nueva nación de sus aliados konoha al fin había mandado los refuerzos tan necesitados.

\- Por fin refuerzos – grito un Uzumaki al zar

\- si ya era hora- continúo otro Uzumaki

Pero nadie se esperó lo siguiente los ninjas de konoha atacaron a los uzumakis, pero aunque los uzumakis aunque estaban cansados por su anterior enfrentamientos no se detuvieron por nada y re contratacaron para poder defender su hogar y demostrarles que no era por nada que los temían.

Esto continúo hasta que el enfrentamiento principal empezó, cuando los dos kages se enfrentarían uno para defender a su hogar y el otro por razones desconocidas.

\- Tobirama que mierda significa esto- le gritaba un iracundo Ashina – somos tu aliados maldito bastardo-

\- no lo ves Ashina tu pueblo es demasiado poderoso muy pronto será una gran amenaza para el mundo- dijo Tobirama sin emociones

\- como que unas amenazas nosotros nunca hemos atacado a nadie, repudiamos la guerra maldito idiota-

\- pues eso no vi, vi como mataste a todos esos y además no sabemos si son leales y podrían ser muy pronto una gran amenaza para konoha con sus poderoso Fūinjutsu que se niegan a darnos, por eso les dimos a kumo, kiri e Iwa la forma de pasar sus barreras y la idea de atacarlos-

\- hijo de puta no eres más que un mal nacido en busca de poder, pero esto se acaba aquí- mientras sacaba su Katana – Rokkushīru ( bloqueo de sello)- grito Ashina mientras una barrera se extendía – es para evitar tu truquito de desaparición intervenga en esta lucha- Mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

 **Fin flashback**

\- En esa pelea todos lo uzumakis fuimos vencidos pero también todos los ninjas de konoha que nos traicionaron que pensaban que solo por ser mayoría numérica nos ganaría, Tobirama fue el único que sobrevivió según el- dijo mientras se ponía de pie – naruto ahora sabes toda la verdad tanto de la creación como de la destrucción de nuestro clan. Naruto has llegado muy lejos has dominado todas las técnicas que te enseñado, has dominado los dos jutsus de minato y estás trabajando en la evolución del rasengan, mentiría si digiera que no me enorgullezco solo de verte por eso naruto usare todo lo que me queda para dar el rinnegan-

\- Estas volado si crees que voy a dejar que des tu vida solo por darme eso ojos- dijo naruto mientras veía mal a su padre

\- sabía que dirías eso hijo- mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa – naruto mis informantes me han dicho que cierta organización están reuniendo faltanin de rango s con el propósito de capturar a los hermanos de kuruma no sé para qué, por eso quiero que recias estos ojos para que puedas defender a kuruma y reunir a los sobrevivientes del clan-

\- pero no con tu muerte tú y kuruma son lo único que tengo- dijo con pesar – por eso me volveré fuerte para protegerlos pero no con tu muerte papa-

\- lo sé y por eso será de esta forma- mientras desaparecía en un rayo rojo y lo tocaba en la frente dejándolo inconsciente – perdóname por esto naruto-


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos estoy de vuelta!

Ya sé que algunos de ustedes se preguntan dónde me metí por medio año que fue mi última publicación.

Bueno lo único que les puedo decir es que tuve algunos problemas que me impidieron continuar y el hecho que empecé el Bachillerato y mi horario se volvió mucho más apretado de lo que era, pero no puedo decir que solo fue eso también se debió a que soy un vago de mierda que pospone un motón de cosas pero como lo dije estoy de vuelta y estoy para quedarme y poseo muchas ideas las cuales procederé a explicar:

Primero que todas estas historias son crossover con naruto.

Naruto x Shingeki no kyojin

Naruto x Percy Jackson

Naruto x Hellsing

Estos son los proyectos que se volverán series largas y los se convertirán en series y están próximos en publicarse, los siguientes van a ser series d capítulos y los realizare por una apuesta con mi hermano y serán:

Naruto x Steven Universe

Naruto x Star vs las fuerzas del mal

Nota: Mi primera serie estará suspendida hasta que corrija algunos errores y la vuelva a publicar

Y sin más que decir se despide Ero-Kami antes conocido como el remolino negro.


End file.
